The present invention relates to a gas shut-off device which can be reset by a simple operation.
Recently, each gas meter is usually provided with a gas detector which in combination with a leak detector and/or a seismosensor actuates a gas shut-off device to interrupt the flow of gas. Consequently, when any gas shut-off device once automatically operated to cut off the gas flow in the event of leak or earthquake, it is necessary to reset by hand the gas shut-off device at a place where it is mounted.
However, since the traditional gas shut-off devices mentioned above require manual resetting on site because homemakers and the aged are weak in dealing with it, there may be the problem that in the event of a leak the resetting can be done only by persons from the gas company.